Harry Potter and the Mortal Tournament
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Raised on Outworld alongside his wife and sister Mileena, his allies jade, Hermione and Scorpion he is forced to enter a megical compitition between three schools. Dark Harry. Insane Harry. Violent Harry. Contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Mortal Tournament

May or may not be a one-shot, it will depend on how people react.

On regards to the other stories I have written, Harry Potter Bloodied Fangs is on hiatus and the others have been canceled due to mostly negative feedback on the plot and other aspects of the stories.

As you may of guessed already this is a Harry Potter Mortal Kombat crossover and as such this has been rated M for a mature audience. It contains adult themes including; Violence, gore, language, sexual content and mention of torture (Which may or may not have a flashback to).

Main pairings:

Harry Potter/ Mileena Kaun

Hermione Granger/ Scorpion

Ginny Weazley/ Neville Longbotom

Secondary parings will include:

Luna / Ron

Snape / Lucous Malfoy (I think that's how you spell his name)

Dobby/ Winky.

The story is essentially years one to three but focused on Neville, Ron and Luna instead. (Luna is in their year in this) Sirius never escaped Askaban as he was never convicted of any crimes as with harry missing Dumbledore actually followed every possible lead and found out Sirius was innocent and Peter was not.

Chapter 1: Eat your heart out… Literally.

The entire stadium was alit with cheers and roars as the contestants fought below, occasionally wincing as a poor fool was sentenced to the line "FINISH HIM" followed by their gruesome and sometimes hilarious ends. At current the contenders were the android Cryax and cyborg Jax against the husband and wife duo of Harry and Mileena.

The crowd roared loudly as Harry grabbed ahold of Cryax's left arm and flipped the android over and onto its back before twisting the arm until it snapped. The crowd winced slightly. He placed his foot on the android's chest/chassis and ripped the arm out of it's socket before slapping the wet end against the android's head, this resaulted in a loud crack. The left side of its face was caved in as blue blood leaked out. Harry held up the severed arm to the crowd. The cheers were deafening as they voiced their approval.

Shou Kahn, Harry's adopted father, Mileena's birth father and emporer of the outword shouted the last words many a contestant heard. "FINISH HIM"

Harry's grin grew savage and his pried open the core of the yellow android and jammed the arm inside before pulling the body into a standing position. He grabbed either side of the torso and pulled as he bit into the severed arm, now firmly lodged into Cryax's chest, byforcating the android until the only thing holding it together was the neck. Harry kicked the knees out from under it forcing the almost dead android to a kneeling possition before he planted a foot on either leg and grabbed the neck. He began to pull. With a sickening squelch and metal crunch the head was pulled free from the body, letting the two halves fall either side of him. Then savagely bit into the fleshy wound on the neck he had inflicked earlier with a broken vase, spraying the blue blood everywhere as he did so before he tossed the head aside. The crowd went wild at this. It was his second favorite finisher, he called it Eat your heart out, and he was about to show the crowds why. He tossed the head aside and bent over, ripping the heart from the android which was oddly enough organic and took a large bite out of it as blood ran down his chin. He heard the chearing get louder as he turned to see his wife Mineena eating Jax's face off while twisting a scye she had imbedded into his heart. As she pulled back Jax dropped to the ground, alive but barely and in incredible pain.

"The Winners of the Tornament, Prince Harry and Princess Mileena!" the old announcer called loudly, sending the crowd into an even larger chearing frenzy. The cheering was interupted by a blue swirling portal. Shou Stood up as a figure walked through, he was an elderly man in purple robes with a white beard and half moon spectacles and small round hat atop his head.

"Another Challanger? The Tournament is over fool!" Shou bellowed to the man.

"My apologies good sir, I am Albus Dumbledore and I am looking for Harry Potter, his name was entered into a tornament at my school and due to the magically binding nature of the entry I am sad to say that he must compete." The man explained.

"Right here, now whats this I hear of a tornament?" Harry asked, the half eaten heart in his hand unnerved Dumbledore greatly especially the fact its blue blood was all over the mouth of the one he went to find.

"Well, yes. The Tri-Wizard tornament is being held between my school, Hogwarts, Dumstrung and Bauxabatons." Dumbledore explained.

"Am I allowed to bring company?" Harry asked back as mileena approached, whiping the blood from her fanged mouth with the back of her hand.

"So long as they pose no threat I see no reason not to." Dumbledore explained nervously looking at Mileena. She smirked right back at him, causing him to shudder slightly.

"If they agree I shall bring Jade, Mileena here, " He gestured to his wife," Hermione and Scorpion"

"I find that suitable, if you excuse me, I must get going back to the school, I will have my deputy come and collect you and your friends later." Dumbledore stated before dissapearing throught the vortex which remained open.

Later: Harry and Mileena's room.

|||| LEMON WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE ||||

Harry was waiting on their large emerald green and violet bed as naked as the day he was born. His muscular body showed his years of training as he ran his finger through his short black, wild hair. The side doors of the room was opened revealing Mileena about as clothed as she was. Her still moist but firm C cup breasts were in full view, bouncing slightly as she walked. Once she was close enough she pounced on harry, grinding her pelvis to his as their tongues battled for dominance, as usual, she won. Her tongue explored every inch of his mouth as she continued to grin on him. He flipped her under him and roughly grabbed her left breast making her moan in pleasure as he massaged it.

"Someone is frisky tonight." Harry murmered against her lips in the language of snakes causing her to shudder in pleasure as his fingers made their way to her dripping slit. He roughly shoved three fingers in and began to pump in and out causing Mileena to throw her head back and moan loudly in pleasure before she bit roughly into harry's fifteen year old shoulder, drawing blood. With a shudder she climaxed, her juices staining the bed. She fell forwards, panting slightly before she grabbed harry's erect cock and slid it into her slit resaulting in pleasureful moans from both of them. Harry started to thrust upwards making her moan louder.

"Who's my naughty minx?" He growled as he quickened his pace, still foddeling with her breasts, occasionally pinching her niples.

"ME!" She moaned loudly, both unawear of the observer. "Fuck me hard! I WANT YOU TO FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED, MAKE ME YOURS AGAIN! STRETCH ME UNTIL I BLEED! JUST FUCK ME UNTIL I DIE! I BEG OF YOU!" She screamed as her muscles contracted on harry's cock, trying to milk him for all she could.

"You asked for it." Harry grunted as he pinched painfully at her nipples and trust up rather harshly. They both climaxed, his cum flowed out of her slit in torrents as she fell over twitching as the 10 inch monster was removed from her.

|||| LEMON END||||

They heard a soft thump and looked up to see a woman in green robes about the age of Dumbledore sitting on a futon, shaking her head. "Good grief, its like walking in on James and Bellatrix when they were drunk in fifth year."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Mortal Tournament

Chapter 2: Meetings

Rated M for a reason!

Both harry and Mileena stopped at the sentence. He rolled off of her and saw the elderly woman in the corner of the room, collapsed onto the chair.  
Mileena panted slightly as cum ran down her inner thy. The elderly woman kept her gaze averted and a hand raised to shield her vision. Mileena was the first to notice a length of rope in the middle of their room. A transport magic for sure. Infact that was how scorpion and Hermione 'litch' Granger found out they were being manipulated by their former master.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

The elderly woman jumped slightly. "I am Minerva McGonagall deputy headmistress at Hogwarts. I was sent by Albus Dumbledore to collect you for the tournament."

"Very well!" Mileena muttered. "Now Wait outside before I gut you!" She shouted through a pout, annoyed and disappointed that her fun time was cut short. McGonagall jumped and rushed out of the room. "Fuck, and just before the good bit too." She pouted.

"We could always-" Harry started.

"No the mood's ruined." Mileena sighed before waddling away bow legged to her private bathroom.

Harry groaned and slammed his head down into his pillow in annoyance. It was ten minutes before Mileena reentered the room fully clothed. During half that time he had gotten dressed too. They found McGonagall outside pinned to the wall by a frizzy haired brunette who hands exuded a green mist.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked. His curiosity surfacing at, if it had involved Jade would of been on SubZeros top ten fantasies.

"Hehehe. Don't know but she smells delicious." Hermione muttered absently. It was then they noticed Scorpion rushing up the hallway.

"Damnit litch!" He cursed in exhaustion. " why'd you run like that?"

"You know, I have no idea." Hermione stated as she let McGonagall down. She then smirked. "Tell me, have you ever danced with the devil in pale moonlight?"(1) It was all too much and to woman fainted, her head hitting the wall on her way to the floor. "What'd I say?"

"Healer!" Harry called lazily.

"I think she's broken." Scorpion's dry humor was ignored. The vengeful spirit was never one for jokes.

End chapter.

Numbered annotation.  
(1) 2 virtual cookies if you know where its from and who says it. 


End file.
